


Midnight Revelations

by BioHackingSkimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, a little fluff, a lotta smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioHackingSkimmons/pseuds/BioHackingSkimmons
Summary: The one where Jemma gets woken up by her lover.





	Midnight Revelations

****

** Night One **

Jemma woke to an orgasm, a toe-curling, muscle contracting, moan extracting orgasm. Her eyes remained closed and mouth sat agape with her deep breaths as her senses slowly came back to her. She was lying on her stomach, nothing new there, and one of her legs was bent out from her body, also nothing to note because that was her normal sleeping position. What was noteworthy was the familiar sensation of a vibrator buzzing inside of her pussy. Feeling overstimulated, Jemma automatically reached back between her legs and flicked the switch on the base of the vibrator she knew well, sighing as she pulled the long dildo from between her arousal soaked lips. As soon as the tip was out, Jemma let go of the toy, letting it rest on the sheets as she was still half asleep and pretty confused. Still slightly panting, Jemma opened her eyes to the near pitch black bedroom, but her eyes were adjusted and there was enough ambient light for her to see Daisy's head resting on the pillow next to her, her eyes closed, appearing to be asleep. "Daisy?" Jemma whispered to her wife, breathing under control enough to speak quietly, "Are you awake?" She didn't see any reaction from the woman sleeping next to her and considered the idea she was pretending to be asleep, but she also considered the vibrator she'd just come over. It was her personal toy that she normally used when Daisy wasn't available, not usually coming into play during their sex. Deciding not to wake Daisy in case she wasn't faking being asleep, Jemma wondered if she'd just masturbated while asleep. She knew she very occasionally sleepwalked, but she figured sleep masturbation would be a huge leap from the occasional trip into the kitchen or living room. Lifting her head, she looked over Daisy to the digital clock on her nightstand, seeing that it was almost two in the morning. She'd been asleep for a few hours and still had a few more hours to go, so she decided to get back to sleep. Moving the vibrator from between her legs and setting it on the nightstand to clean in the morning, Jemma shifted to make herself comfortable again, deciding to just enjoy the unexpected and incredible orgasm, however it came to be.

****

** Night Two **

Jemma woke up not to an orgasm, but to a shiver of pleasure sent up her spine from between her legs. Realizing what she was feeling was the incredibly familiar sensation of Daisy's mouth sucking on her clit while her tongue persistently licked and flicked the sensitive bundle of nerves, Jemma moaned deeply as her hand reflexively came down to rest on the back of Daisy's head. "I knew you weren't asleep last night," Jemma said between desperate pants, back arching off the bed while her head pressed into her pillow. She felt her wife's response in the form of her tongue flicking her clit, making her shiver and moan deeply.

Having just woken up, Jemma wasn't sure how long Daisy had been between her thighs, but she could tell her wife hadn't just started by the amount of arousal she felt and how sensitive she was to her wife's tongue. It didn't take much longer for Jemma to cry out in ecstasy, eyes clamping shut as she shuttered, pressing down onto Daisy's welcoming tongue as she came undone. Feeling Daisy move from between her legs, Jemma was surprised when her wife didn't come up and cuddle like they normally did after one of them orgasmed. Opening her eyes and looking over, Jemma saw Daisy was lying on her side facing away.

After taking a moment to calm down, she rolled from her back onto her side then scooted the couple inches between them, wrapping an arm around her wife's abdomen as she shuffled in to spoon Daisy, placing long, sensual kisses along her shoulder as she relished the feeling of their full body skin contact. "What's got you in such a good mood this early?" Jemma asked, sensuously whispering in Daisy's ear. Moving back down to continue kissing Daisy's shoulder, she had looked at the clock, seeing that it was roughly the same time as the night before. Jemma only got a happy hum in response from Daisy as she kissed along the back of her shoulder. "Hey, I know you're not asleep after that, Daisy," Jemma whispered again, gently nuzzling the woman's ear with her nose and mouth. When she only got another hum in reply, Jemma moved her lips to a spot behind Daisy's ear that she knew well, softly kissing the particular spot in a particular way that was almost always a surefire way to turn her wife on and get a reaction out of her. When she didn't get even a hum, she took a more direct approach. Sliding her hand up Daisy's abdomen, Jemma cupped her chest, feeling Daisy's nipple press into her palm as she gently squeezed her soft and supple breast.

"Jemmaaaa..." Daisy whined, "I'm tired..."

"I'm sure you are..." Jemma said in a sultry voice, not buying that Daisy had so quickly fallen deep asleep after eating her out like that. "Don't worry, you just have to relax." She whispered into her ear, still massaging her breast. Daisy shifted against her, but Jemma could tell it wasn't out of arousal, more like annoyance.

"I just want to sleep, Jem..." Daisy said, still sounding really tired, but more stern than whiny.

Jemma blinked, thoroughly confused at her wife's extremely odd behavior. They were no strangers to amorous midnight wake ups, and though they didn't happen often, they never happened like this. "Okay." Jemma relented, releasing Daisy's chest and shifting to scoot away, "I'll give you some space."

"Nooo," Daisy protested, gently catching Jemma's arm before it could leave her abdomen, "Snuggle." She half-demanded, happy to feel Jemma return to spoon her. Jemma fell asleep a while later, still perplexed over Daisy's actions.

****

** Night Three **

It was a combination of Daisy's mouth sucking on her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple and Daisy's finger massaging her throbbing clit that woke Jemma this time.

"Ohhh... Daisy," Jemma moaned deeply, opening her eyes and looking down to see her wife's head over her chest as she expertly sucked on her breast, her brunette curls cascading down to tickle her sternum and ribs. In all their years of being together, Daisy had become an expert of Jemma's body, and she showed that by grazing her teeth along Jemma's hard nipple while simultaneously moving her fingers down from massaging her clit to plunge them deep between her aroused lips. Jemma cried out while her body flexed against Daisy's, which was lying half on her. Her hips rocked as Daisy thrust her fingers, moaning every time she felt her wife's curled fingers hit her G-spot.

With Daisy still sucking on her breast while fingering her, Jemma came hard, every single muscle in her body tensing before she had a whole body spasm, shockwaves racing out from her chest and pussy. After momentarily forgetting her own name and taking a second to recover a little, Jemma wondered how Daisy had just made her come like that, but most importantly, how to make it happen again.

"Kiss me, right now," Jemma demanded, needing to feel Daisy's tongue in her mouth. She got her to wish, their mouths colliding in hot desperation, lips parting and tongues swirling together in a perfect storm of pure love mixed with raw sexual desire. The whole time, Daisy had never stopped fingering Jemma, only changing tempo, so Jemma came again, feeling more than overstimulated from the first orgasm, but she was loving every second of it. She moaned into Daisy's unrelenting mouth because of her perfectly unrelenting fingers, coming all over again as her eyes actually rolled back from the intensity of it all. Jemma went limp in a state of near unconsciousness, not able to kiss back as Daisy continued to kiss her, feeling her wife's fingers still pumping unwaveringly.

Finding the strength to lift her arm because she couldn't take any more, Jemma weakly wrapped her fingers around Daisy's wrist, catching her with her magical fingers fully inserted and stopping her thrusting. She held her wife's hand in place, keeping her filling fingers inserted, giving her inner muscles something to clench and flex around. Once she released Daisy's wrist, she felt the woman's fingers slowly slide out, being left behind with an intense feeling of emptiness between her legs in the absence of Daisy's digits.

Daisy readjusted herself against Jemma's body to cuddle her and sleep, moving one leg to rest between Jemma's and moving off her body to rest against her side, arm sitting along her abdomen. Jemma didn't move as Daisy shifted into a position that would be comfortable for them both to sleep in. Once Daisy settled in, Jemma hugged her with one arm around her back, hand holding her side as she shifted her head to be closer to Daisy's. Jemma quickly fell asleep, core still throbbing as a reminder of the unique and phenomenal midnight sex they'd just had.

****

** Night Four **

This time, Jemma was woken up before anything had happened by the feeling of her pillow being slipped between her hips and the bed. She opened her eyes with her cheek resting against the mattress, face down with her hips higher than her head or feet. With her knees pointed out and feet spread apart, Jemma could tell her wife was kneeling on the bed between her legs by the way the mattress bowed with her weight. Blinking her eyes open to the dark room, Jemma immediately searched for her clock, seeing that it was nearly four in the morning, only a couple hours until she needed to wake up. Starting to turn her head back to attempt to look over her shoulder at Daisy, Jemma stopped and gasped a little when she felt a fat drop something relatively cold drip onto her labia, slowly trailing a thin path down her pussy lips. She felt confused as she tried to figure out what was rolling down her lips as the substance reached her clit, threatening to spill over onto the pillow.

Jemma felt Daisy's fingertips press against her clit, stopping what she now realized was lube from dripping onto the pillowcase under her hips. She felt her wife's three fingers trail up from her clit, the middle one sinking between her pussy lips as her fingers worked to spread the lube. "Daisy..." Jemma groaned in a weak attempt of protest. While the last three nights of sex had been groundbreakingly amazing, Jemma was feeling the fatigue from the amorous late night wake ups and it was affecting her work. "I need to sleep..." Jemma said lamely, failing to bite back a moan as she felt her wife's middle finger slip into her pussy, the wet proof of her arousal making itself known as Daisy tapped into her erotic heat.

When she felt Daisy's finger pull out and hand move away, she knew what was coming next, this was one of her all-time favorite positions after all, even if it did sometimes make her back hurt after. Angling her hips and curving her lower back, Jemma spread her legs wider to present herself to Daisy. She had given up on protesting, wanting what was next too badly and feeling too horny to stop it now. She sighed as she felt the lubed up tip of her favorite strapon press against her lips, ever so slowly sliding it's way inside as Jemma relaxed to let it all in. Jemma was panting by the time she felt Daisy's hips pressing against her ass, the strapon's full length buried deep inside her throbbing pussy and resting there as Daisy paused. Eyes closed and mouth gaping as she gasped in pleasure, Jemma rocked her hips up and down, shifting the stretching dildo against her clenched inner muscles. She moaned as she felt Daisy slowly extract the fake penis all the way to the tip before slowly pressing all the way back in, pausing for half a second before pulling almost all the way out again to repeat the process.

While Jemma knew this was only the appetizer and was eagerly awaiting the main entrée, she was still moaning softly and enjoying her wife's gentle caresses as she tenderly slid deep into her pussy a few more times. Jemma grinned when she felt Daisy's hands grasp and firmly squeeze her ass cheeks, knowing that it was time for the main course as the strapon was slowly pulled out again, pausing right at her entrance as Daisy's hands moved from gripping Jemma's ass to wrapping around her hips, holding her securely. Jemma clutched the fitted sheet in her hands, anticipation coursing through her veins like electricity as she waited for Daisy to continue. Daisy suddenly and quickly thrust back in, slamming her hips into Jemma's as she buried the dildo back inside her lubed up pussy, not pausing before pulling back out and slamming forward again.

Jemma cried out with a moan as her body was physically rocked by Daisy's forceful thrusts. While she wasn't usually a submissive person and was all about mutual satisfaction, there was something about the strapon and position that always made Jemma silently love feeling dominated, like she was being used purely for someone else's personal pleasure without regard to hers. She did see the irony in the fact that the strapon didn't really give Daisy any physical pleasure while she got intense orgasms from it, but she still loved it and always made sure Daisy got hers after she recovered.

Jemma felt Daisy slow down a little after a few near brutal drives into her now dripping pussy, but not too much, as her body was still rocking against the mattress, making the bed squeak as their skin slapped together with each of Daisy's powerful thrusts. Jemma's toes curled when she felt one of Daisy's hands leave her hip to rest between her shoulder blades, her wife leaning slightly forward and resting some of her body weight on the relocated hand, pinning Jemma down as she continued to get pounded from behind. Jemma had no intentions of lifting herself from her face down position with her cheek pressed into the mattress before, but the fact that it was no longer even an option made her feel even more aroused. Clutching the sheet tighter in her fists, Jemma's eyes were clamped shut and mouth hung open as she let out loud, dirty moans while steadily being driven to the peak of her pleasure with her wife behind wheel.

In the back of Jemma's mind, while her filthy moans mingled with the squeaking of the bed and the slap of their skin, a small part of her was curious as to the complete lack of Daisy's voice, the air devoid of her wife's usual dirty talk or sexual compliments. While it did detract somewhat from the pleasure she was feeling, it obviously wasn't enough to prevent her from coming as her explosive climax suddenly rippled through her body. Her cries of ecstasy reached an impressive volume as her muscles flexed and eyes rolled back, feeling the corner of the fitted sheet pop free as she pulled on it with her vise-like grip before the brunt of her orgasm subsided. Once Jemma relaxed completely, eyes just barely fluttering open as she panted loudly, she felt the pressure between her shoulderblades disappear, Daisy's hand moving back to the position holding her hips. She felt the strapon being slowly pulled out before suddenly being powerfully thrust all the way back in.

Daisy repeated the move a few more times, completing Jemma's fantasy and giving her a mini orgasm before _slowly_ extracting the whole length of the slickened dildo from her core. Jemma was left feeling enervated and perfectly used after the whole experience like she always was, her entire body was wonderfully sore, a magnificent ache emanating out from her pussy. Feeling too weak to move her muscles, Jemma remained in her submissive position as she sensed Daisy starting to move from between her legs, hearing a clasp be undone as her wife removed the strapon harness and set it out of the way. Expecting to feel her wife return to cuddle her, Jemma was disappointed when after a few moments, she wasn't feeling Daisy's finger trailing comfortingly up and down her spine, snuggling her while she recovered.

Lifting her head she turned it to look at Daisy's side of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face, Jemma's eyebrows scrunched when she saw her wife lying on her side facing away from her. Frowning because it looked like Daisy was asleep and she had been looking forward to crawling between her wife's legs once she got her energy back, Jemma scooted to spoon her, sharing her wife's pillow because hers was now covered in a combination of lube and arousal. Jemma wrapped her arm low around Daisy's hips as they formed together in the familiar snuggle, nose buried in her wife's brunette curls as she inhaled her familiar scent. With it being clear that Daisy was asleep, or trying to be so, Jemma decided to follow suit and catch the last hour and a half or so of sleep she could before having to get up.

****

** Morning Five **

Jemma woke to her alarm an hour later, feeling extra groggy from her interrupted sleep as she blinked her eyes open for the second time that morning. Jemma shifted, sitting up on her heels and creating a little space between herself and her wife as the woman she'd been cuddling shifted too, rolling onto her back as her head turned to face in Jemma's vague direction. Jemma smiled at this, their morning routine. Bending at her waist to lean down and press her lips to Daisy's, Jemma knew the woman was still asleep. Because of their vastly different jobs and the fact that Daisy usually worked from home, Jemma was always out of the house before Daisy woke up during the week. Because she didn't get to see Daisy awake in the mornings, she started giving sleeping Daisy a light kiss first thing in the morning when she woke up when they first started living together. Eventually, she noticed Daisy starting to angle herself towards Jemma for her kiss in the morning whenever her alarm went off. She knew the woman was sound asleep when this was happening, and found it interesting that she was doing that.

Ever the scientist, Jemma had decided to try a couple of small experiment a few months after she'd discovered that her sleeping girlfriend of the time was expecting and anticipating the morning kiss. She would play the song that was set as her alarm during the day when Daisy was in earshot, she found it amusing and adorable that Daisy always immediately sought her out, pulling her in for a deeply passionate kiss. Jemma would ask what caused Daisy to kiss her like that, Daisy would always respond with a happy shrug and "I dunno, I just really wanted to kiss you."

She also went a week without the morning kiss to see how Daisy would react and if she consciously knew about the kisses. During that week, she noticed a decrease in her girlfriend's overall mood, getting frustrated or irritated a little easier than normal. When Jemma asked her why she was in a more grumpy mood, Daisy paused, thinking hard, before being unable to come up with a reason. After the week, Jemma started giving her the morning kisses again, heart swelling when Daisy's mood leveled back out, telling her that the small gesture of kissing her in the morning had a large impact on her overall day, even if Daisy didn't seem to remember it.

Leaning back from the kiss, Jemma smiled fondly as she watched her wife roll back on to her side and snuggle under the blankets. Moving off the bed and standing up, Jemma grunted as she stretched, her achy lower back complaining about her movements. While she wasn't looking forward to sitting on stools all day, Jemma wouldn't have changed the hour before even if she could've.

**

Evening Five

**

Getting home after work, most of Jemma's body was feeling sore again in addition to her achy back, the tenderness creeping back into her muscles throughout the day. Flopping down on the sofa, Jemma relaxed into the back cushion and closed her eyes, hearing Daisy coming out from her office in the back of their house.

"Welcome home, honey." Daisy said as she rounded the corner into the living room, "You okay?" She followed up once she saw Jemma sprawled on the couch.

"Mhh..." Jemma let out a low, gravelly groan. She opened her eyes when she felt her favorite pair of legs straddle her, seeing her wife settling in her lap facing her. "I'm sore and my lower back is still aching," Jemma said, resting her hands on the outside of Daisy's thighs, thumbs rubbing back and forth the against the fabric of her jeans as she looked up to meet her love's caring chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Daisy said in a soft, sincere voice, reaching up with her hand to brush some hair behind Jemma's ear. She smiled, looking back into Jemma's eyes, hand resting against the side of her neck, "Would you like a back rub?" She asked lovingly, smiling wider as she saw Jemma's eyes light up.

Jemma nodded, "I would love a back rub," She said appreciatively, grinning up at her amazing wife, seeing her nod and say "Okay," before watching her lean down, feeling Daisy's soft, full lips mesh with hers in a tender welcome home kiss. Jemma slowly reopened her eyes when she felt the kiss end, staring fondly up at her stunningly gorgeous wife as she removed her own shirt with the help of the woman sitting on her lap. Daisy scooted off Jemma's lap once the shirt was freed, draping over the armrest while Jemma took off her bra and shifted to lie on her stomach, arms raised over her head as she rested the side of her face on her forearms. Once she was settled, she felt Daisy straddle the back of her legs, feeling her wife's hands caress her sides while her thumbs pressed into her lower back.

"Oh..." Jemma hummed as Daisy's thumbs massaged her sore lower back, "You're the most amazing wife ever."

"An amazing woman deserves an amazing wife," Daisy said fondly, leaning down and placing a kiss on Jemma's back.

"I love you more than I could describe with a thousand words," Jemma said affectionately with a smile on her face as Daisy sat back up from the kiss.

"And I love you more than I could show with a thousand pictures," Daisy responded, mirroring Jemma's affectionate tone while her thumbs slowly worked up Jemma's lower back. "So, why is your back so sore today?" She asked after a few moments of quiet.

"No need to be coy, love." Jemma purred, feeling relaxed and content in her wife's loving touches. "This morning was amazing."

"What're you talkin' about, hon?" Daisy asked curiously, eyes still focused on her thumbs kneading Jemma's back. "What was amazing?"

Jemma raised an eyebrow, "You want me to say it?" She asked in a slightly sultry voice, thinking this was some sort of foreplay.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, honey." Daisy said softly, wondering if Jemma had a dream that she thought was real.

"Okay," Jemma said innocently before starting to describe the morning events, "This morning, you strapped on my favorite dildo, then woke me up by bending me over a pillow, lubing me up, and proceeding to dominate me. You made me so wet that I dripped all over my pillow, fucked me so well I orgasmed twice, and pounded me so nicely that I've been sore all day." Jemma smirked when she finished, thinking that she'd done the trick when she felt Daisy's hands fall static on her back. "You remember that?" She asked smugly, her thighs flexing with rising arousal as she wondered what her wife was going to do to her. But as the silence dragged on for a few seconds with no motion, Jemma began to get a little worried, "Daisy?" She asked concernedly, trying to look back over her shoulder. She thought about rolling over but was too worried about throwing her wife off the couch.

"You're saying we had sex this morning?" Daisy finally asked in a tone that made Jemma's anxiety instantly spike.

"Yeah..." Jemma said cautiously, heart rate picking up as she listened to Daisy's worried tone.

"So, you didn't leave the strapon on the nightstand for me to see when I woke up as like a hint or something?"

"No... You left it there." Jemma needed answers, so she quickly followed up with, "Daisy, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I-... uh... I don't remember any of that..." Daisy spoke in a quiet tone like she was trying her hardest to remember a memory that just wasn't there.

"What?" Jemma said, confused. "Lemme roll over," she said, wiggling her hips to get Daisy to let her roll onto her back. Feeling Daisy rise off the back of her legs, she shifted and rolled onto her back, finally able to see her wife's face. Now completely serious, she asked, "How do you not remember? It's not like it was forgettable by any stretch of the imagination." Jemma saw her wife's eyes settle on her as the woman sighed,

Frowning, Daisy said, "Have you ever heard of sexsomnia?"

Jemma made a confused face, "No," She said, shaking her head. Seeing that her wife was upset and wanting to comfort her, Jemma reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Daisy's knee, the woman's legs still straddling her thighs as she sat in her lap.

"Well..." Daisy began a little sheepishly, "It's like sleepwalking..." She saw the gentleness in Jemma's eyes before she looked away, casting her eyes down to look at her fidgeting hands, "But with sex."

Jemma felt her wife's nervous hands resting in the valley her thighs created by being pressed together as two and two came together. "Oh." she said in surprise, taking a moment to process the info before realizing something, "Wait," Jemma said with sudden concern, "So... All the time's we had sex in the middle of the night...?"

"No." Daisy immediately shook her head, looking back up to meet Jemma's eyes, "No, I've always been awake for before. It's usually when I'm stressed and can't sleep."

"Okay..." Jemma spoke and nodded slowly, trying to process all the new info, "So... What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Daisy shook her head, looking concerned.

"Well, what did you do to stop it before?" Jemma assumed correctly that her wife had dealt with this issue before they started sleeping together.

"It just kinda... went away on its own," Daisy answered, knowing it probably wasn't what Jemma wanted to hear.

"What'd you mean?" Jemma asked curiously, "How so?" If she could figure out under what circumstance triggered her wife's sexsomnia, or what stopped it, they could try to repeat it.

"Well..." Daisy trailed off, knowing that her answer (hopefully) wasn't a solution, "I was first made aware of it when I was a freshman in college." She sighed, "It ended my relationship at the time. I was single for about a year, too afraid to start dating again, and when I did start seeing someone, I never had any more issues."

"Oh..." Jemma's heart sank a little, "Well... That's not really an option for us." She saw relief flash over her wife's face, realizing that Daisy had been worried her wanting to split up. "I hope you didn't think I'd ever leave you because of that." Jemma lifted her hand off her wife's knee, reaching over and picking up one of Daisy's hands from her legs, "You're the love of my life, Daisy. We'll figure this out together."

Daisy slowly nodded, reassured by the gentle squeeze of Jemma's hand, "Yeah, I know." She said, mostly for herself as her eyebrows knitted together and she nodded.

Jemma smiled, "Comere," She said softly, tugging on her wife's hand to coax her closer.

Daisy smiled back, shuffling up so her calves were on either side of Jemma's hips, straddling her pelvis as she looked down at her beautiful British wife while thinking it was quite possible she was the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
